Lazuli Child
by supermariogirl
Summary: Jamie and Lapis Lazuli end up having a daughter, Diana. These are her adventures. Ratings may vary. Contains past JamieXLapis. May contain other pairings, we'll see. Bad summary(I was never good at summaries).


_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Yes, I know. It's been a year since I last wrote anything. Well, sometimes my motivation to write will come and go. Luckily, I got a recent burst of motivation.**_

 _ **A lot has changed in a year. I turned the big 1-8 in May, I graduated high school in June, and now I'm a COLLEGE student!**_

 _ **And in April, I started watching an amazing show called Steven Universe. Now, back in 2013, when Total Drama All Stars was airing, I saw commercials for this show. Little did I know, three years later, I would be writing a fanfiction for it. I wish I had gotten into the show sooner, but oh well.**_

 _ **Anyway, one of my favorite characters on the show is Lapis Lazuli. I don't know why, I just really like her character. I also hope she gets a freaking break soon, I mean seriously. When will she have a nice day? All this angst, poor Lappy. That recent episode, Alone At Sea, definitely did not help. :( I also have a few favorite pairings. One of them is LapisXJamie. I love the idea of them getting together. They would make a cute couple. I also love the idea of them having a child. Which is what this story is about.**_

 _ **Now, this story is basically a bunch of oneshots involving the daughter of Lapis and Jamie. I know I'm not the first person to write a story like this, but this is my version.**_

 _ **As Sardonyx would say, "What are we waiting for? Let the show begin!"**_

The Disclaimer Song:

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

(except the main character of this story)

* * *

It was a normal day in Beach City. The sun was shining, and the weather was calm. The perfect day for a family outing at the beach. Meanwhile, Jamie, Beach City's resident actor/mailman was running around the house in a panic.

"Diana, have you seen the sunscreen?" he asked. A five year old girl with short brown hair and slightly tanned skin walked into the room.

"I think I saw it in the bathroom, Daddy." she replied, pointing upstairs.

"Thank you, sweetie." he said. He went to get the sunscreen and put it in a bag, along with a towel, bathing suit, some beach toys, and spare clothes. Diana was jumping for joy.

"I can't wait for cousin Stevonnie to take me to the beach!" Diana exclaimed. "We're gonna have so much fun! I'm gonna swim in the water and make tons of sand castles!"

Jamie laughed. "Yes, but first we have to make we have everything we need." he told her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Diana shouted with happiness. Jamie went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Jamie." Stevonnie greeted. Diana ran towards the fusion and have them a hug.

"Cousin Stevonnie! You're here! I'm so excited!" the girl exclaimed. Stevonnie picked her up.

"I'm glad to see you too, kiddo." they replied and put her down. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah!" Diana replied. "I even got a new bathing suit! It's blue! My favorite color."

"Well, we better get going, then." Stevonnie said. Jamie handed them the beach bag.

"Have fun at the beach, Diana! See you later." the actor said. Diana quickly gave him a hug.

"See you later, Daddy." she waved as Stevonnie picked her up again and they left.

* * *

They arrived at the temple a few minutes later. Diana went to the bathroom to change(not before quickly saying hi to Pearl). When she was finished, she ran out to the beach. She wore a blue, one piece bathing suit with a little skirt.

"Stevonnie, can I go play in the water?" Diana asked.

"Yes, you can. But be careful and stay where I can see you." they told her.

"Okay." she replied. She walked to the shoreline. The waves tickled her feet and she giggled. She kept going until the water reached just below her knees. Diana laughed as she started to splash around in the water.

* * *

Half an hour later, Diana was still in the water. She made up this game where she would take a handful of water and throw it up in the air. She liked to see all the water droplets fall back into the sea. She took the biggest handful she could, and splashed it upwards. However, to her surprise, it didn't fall back down.

She looked up and saw the blob of water floating in front of her.

"Woah..." She murmured. She poked the blob of water and it fell apart. "Did I do that? But how?" she thought.

She wondered for a bit, then realized something.

 _"Daddy?" Diana asked._

 _"What is it sweetheart?" Jamie asked._

 _"Why is there always a blue thingy on my back. I see other kids and they don't have one on their backs." she told him._

 _Jamie looked at her. "Well, Diana, you're not like other kids." he explained._

 _"I'm not? Why?" she asked._

 _"Well, you see, it's because you're part gem." he told her._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Well, to put it simply, it means that you're like me, but you're also like the Crystal Gems."_

 _"You mean like Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and the others?"_

 _"Yes. It's also because of your mother, Lapis Lazuli. She was a gem, and I was a human. So that means you're both. Like Stevonnie."_

 _"Oh, I think I get it." she replied._

"Is the blue gem the reason I did that?" she whispered to herself. She tried to see if she could do it again. She lifted her hand, and a little blob of water rose into the air. However, it only lasted a few seconds before it broke apart.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. She ran back to the land. "Stevonnie! Stevonnie!"

"What is it, Diana?" they asked.

"I did something cool!"

"You did? What did you do?"

"Come follow me!" she told them. She ran to the water and Stevonnie followed her. "I was playing in the water, and I did something. Look, I'll show you!"

Diana tried to repeat what she had done before. She lifted her hands and another small blob of water rose into the air. This time, it lasted a few seconds longer before it broke apart.

"Wow, Diana!" Stevonnie said with star eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

"But it was only for a few seconds."

"Yes, it was, but when you get older, you'll be able to do more." they explained. "It'll get better with time."

"Really?" Diana asked.

"I'm sure of it." Stevonnie smiled.

* * *

 **And that was chapter one, folks! I hope Diana doesn't come off too Mary Sueish, I haven't written an OC since I was like 15. My writing is a bit rusty, so sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more to come soon!**

 **-supermariogirl**


End file.
